The Prince and the Gods
by Mintsticks
Summary: Tyson learns he is going to a new school for the talented. He meets a boy named Max, and they become friends instantly. Can they work together with the rest of their team to save the world, or will they all perish in the fight? TyKa and minor MaRe
1. Destiny, Prophecies, and Battle!

**Mint**: Hee hee . . .

**Kai**: (Raises eyebrow) Really? Another one?

**Ray**: You haven't even finished the other two.

**Mint**: I know, I know! But, I really liked this idea too! Actually, this was the first idea I came up with, but I sorta forgot about it . . .

**Kai**: Sorta?

**Mint**: I'm doing it now, aren't I?!

**Tyson****: I'm gonna take the warnings! This story will include yaoi (boy x boy), language, violence, and awesomeness!**

**Tala**: Awesomeness? That's not really a warning.

**Max****: Mint doesn't own us or Beyblade!**

**Mint**: So without further ado (and hopefully without anyone hurting me for not finishing the other stories first . . .) here it is!

* * *

The Prince and the Gods  
______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Destiny, Prophecies, and Battle?!

"Ty! Are you almost done? You're going to be late!"

"Yeah, Hiro, I'm almost ready!" Tyson called.

"You better be, or I'll send you to the boring school!" his older brother teased.

Tyson looked down at his suitcase and grinned. His life was going to change, and he would no longer be a normal kid starting today. He would become a warrior, one that could save the world with the help of his new team called the Soulbreakers. He hadn't actually met them yet, and the team's name sounded rather suspicious, but he hoped they would be people he could trust. But, he was thinking too far ahead. First, he needed to fit in at Fate's Battalion School for the Gifted. Gifted was the school's way of saying strong. Tyson didn't know if he himself was powerful, but the school must've seen something promising in him. There was only one thing that bothered him about the letter they sent him. It had stated "Do you want to know the truth?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Now's not the time to be thinking about mysteries! I'm gonna be late! _He met Hiro by the front door.

"Ready?" Hiro asked while tapping his foot.

"Yeah! So, how do I get there?" The bluenette grinned sheepishly. His brother sweat dropped.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you? The school is on an island, so you'll be taking a boat."

"Really?! That's so cool! Come on, let's go already!" Tyson raced for the door, but Hiro stopped him.

"Hold on! Do you have everything?"

Tyson nodded.

"Clothes," nod, "uniform," nod, "toothbrush," nod, "underwear?"

"HIRO!"

"Okay, okay!" Hiro sighed. "Are you sure you're really ready for this?"

The bluenette groaned. "For the millionth time, yes! Now, let's _go_!"

Hiro smirked. "Always the impatient one."

"If I admit it, can we go?"

"Heh, sure."

"Okay! I'm impatient, let's go!"

"Well . . ." Hiro was stalling. Tyson raised his eyebrow at his older brother, who sighed. "Remember what I said about the stress thing?" Tyson rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, let's go."

"Yahoo!" Tyson cheered. He ran out the door and into the car. "Hurry up, Hiro!"

Hiro followed him, and they were soon on their way.

***

"Whoa! What a huge boat!" Tyson exclaimed as he looked up at the cruise ship. "Only rich people have trips like that!" He heard the horn sound.

"Are you coming, kid? The ship's leaving now," a man said and held out his hand.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" The bluenette handed him his ticket and boarded the ship. "Whoa! It's even better _on _the boat!" He bumped into someone. "Ugh! Sorry 'bout that!" He looked up and saw a flash of blond.

"Hey, it's cool! Are you a first year too?" the boy asked happily.

"Yep! The name's Tyson." Tyson held out his hand.

"Sweet! I'm Max." The blond shook his hand. Suddenly, he had a distant look.

"Um, Max?"

"You will face hard times and even come close to death. Your one true love will set you free from the darkness. Call upon the great ones, and they will aid in saving the world . . ."

"Max! What're you talking about?"

Max let go of his hand, blinked, and shook his head. He noticed the bluenette's shocked expression. "What's wrong?"

"That's what _I _want to know! You started saying these dark things. It totally freaked me out!" Tyson waved his arms in the air.

"Really? Oh! I must've been reading your future! I can read peoples futures if I touch them. Not all the time, of course. But, I never know what I say after. What'd I say?"

Tyson laughed nervously. "I'd rather not say. Hey, what other powers do you have?"

The blond smiled. "I'm really good at controlling water. What can you do?"

They sat down in a shaded area away from the other new students.

"I have a knack for wind and storms. I can also read minds."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" The bluenette closed his eyes and concentrated. "You're wondering what's for lunch. Oh, you like pizza too? Awesome! Yeah, you're right! I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

Max stared at him. "That's-"

"Sweet? I know," Tyson said, cutting him off. He held his head. "But my head starts to hurt after a while. It still comes in handy, though!"

"Hey, why don't we-"

"Raid the buffet?"

Max grinned. "You read my mind."

***

Tyson and Max talked while walking up the grand steps that led to their new school. "Look at that!" Tyson exclaimed. He was beginning to feel even more excited, if that was possible.

Max also looked at the enormous castle. "It's huge! That's so cool!"

"First year students are to meet in the grand hall for the introduction of the teams!" a woman with silver hair announced at the front doors.

"Oh yeah! What team are you on?" Max asked his new friend.

"I'm with the Soulbreakers. Weird name, I know," the bluenette replied.

"What?! You too?!"

"Huh?" Tyson looked at the blond. "You mean?"

"Yup! I'm on the same team!"

"Way cool!"

"Come on, boys!" The woman ushered them into the castle. They began to make their way to the grand hall but were stopped.

"You! You're the one!" a man with purple hair cried.

"Huh? We're the what?" Max looked confused.

"Not you! _You_." He pointed at Tyson.

"What? Why me?" the bluenette asked and frowned.

"You are the great one! I can sense it!" The man moved closer to Tyson.

"Boris! Leave those students alone and get back to work NOW!" the lady with silver hair scolded the man.

"Yes, but-"

"We're tired of your senseless preaching! Get back to work, or you're fired!"

The man grumbled something and walked away. Tyson and Max glared at his back.

"What a creep!" the blond said.

"We should stay away from him." The bluenette made a mental note of the guy and put him in his "People to avoid at all costs" list.

"_How did he know . . .?"_

Tyson looked at Max. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"_Tyson . . ."_

The bluenette shivered. "Hey, is this place haunted?" he asked the woman.

"No. Now, hurry up!" She hurried off, and the two boys followed after her.

***

"I would like to welcome all of the new students to Fate's Battalion School for the Gifted. I am Master Voltaire, dean of this school. You were chosen for your special skills in battle, and you are here to hone those skills and use them to protect this world. I'm sure that this year will be a very good year," an old man with gray hair said. He suddenly looked towards Tyson.

"Hey, Ty, is he looking at you?" Max asked and nudged the bluenette, who was staring back at the headmaster.

"Maxie, I don't like this guy. I don't know why, but he gives off . . . bad vibes or something." Tyson squinted his eyes slightly, and Voltaire grinned. Max gasped.

"Do you have some sort of psychic ability?"

The bluenette laughed. "No! At least, I don't think I do." He waved it off. "Anyway, I want to see the teams we'll be competing against during the year!"

"Me too! I also want to meet _our _team. They must be second years or something, since they weren't on the boat."

Tyson sighed and looked at the table they were seated at. They were sitting with all the other first years. _That's right. Once you come here, you stay here until you graduate. That means I'll be here for five years! I forgot . . . I won't see Hiro or gramps for a long time._

"Now, we will introduce the teachers first," Voltaire said and waved his arm in front of the long table where all of the teachers sat. He nodded towards the silver haired woman. "That is Professor Amethyst. She is the magic teacher."

Amethyst stood. "I'm expecting a lot talented people this year. Don't disappoint me!" She sat back down.

"To her left is Professor Guy. He specializes in battle skills."

Guy stood on his chair and yelled, "I'm warning you now, no sissies in my class! Got that?!" He fell back into his seat.

Max shuddered. "I'm not looking forward to his class!" he hissed at the bluenette, who nodded slowly.

Voltaire cleared his throat. "Thank you. Next is Professor Waltz. For those of you have a special skill, he will teach you how to control that skill."

Waltz gave a weak wave. "I'm excited to learn what you can do."

"This is Professor Galaxy. He knows almost everything about the history of this world. You will learn important lessons from him."

Galaxy nodded slightly. "There'll be no sleeping in my class."

Tyson groaned softly. "Aww . . ."

"Nurse Flores will take of any injuries or illnesses you may get," Voltaire announced.

Flores giggled. "I'll be happy to take care of you!"

Max shivered. "She seems a little TOO happy . . ." he whispered to the bluenette.

"Finally, we have Professor Tray. He will advise you in the art of potions."

Tray stood slowly. "Despite what you might think, potions are important. There will be no slacking in my class." He took his seat again.

Tyson looked over his new teachers. "Max, I got a bad feeling about some of them," he said quietly.

The blond blinked. "Really? I don't know. Except for that Professor Guy person, they all seem pretty decent."

Voltaire cleared his throat again and the room became silent. "Now, without further ado, the teams." The doors in the back of the large dining hall burst open. "First, we have team Blitzkrieg." Four boys walked down the middle path to the front of the room. "Next, there is team Psykick." Three boys and one girl stood next to the Blitzkriegs. "Team All Starz! Team Saint Shields! Team White Tigers! Team Barthez! Team BEGA! Team Majestics!" All of the teams stood together. "For all of you first years, you have already been placed into a team. But only the four strongest persons in a team can be the leaders. They are the ones who will represent their teams in tournaments throughout the year."

Tyson looked around frantically. "Hey, where's our team, Max?"

The blond shrugged. "I dunno."

"Last but not least, we have a _very_ special team that consists of only four boys!" Voltaire said and grinned. The other students began to murmur.

"What? A team with _only _four people?"

"Hah! They can't be _that_ good . . ."

"I bet they're just some rich kids who paid to be here."

"SILENCE!" Voltaire roared, and the talking stopped. "Those who speak lies about this team will learn to regret it the hard way! They are unbeatable and extremely powerful. They are the mighty and great, team Soulbreakers!" Tyson and Max gasped. Everyone stared as two boys walked into the hall. One had dual haired colors, and the other had raven black hair. They stood in front of Voltaire and turned to face the rest of the school. Voltaire raised his arms. "This," he nodded towards the raven haired teen, "is Ray Kon! And this," he nodded towards the teen with dual hair, "is my grandson, Kai Hiwatari!"

"Hey!" a first year boy shouted. "There's only two of 'em!"

Voltaire chuckled. "Max Tate and . . . Tyson Granger." He looked at the bluenette. "Please come up here and stand with your team so everyone can see you." Tyson flushed. They got up and cautiously made their way to the other two boys. "This," Voltaire grabbed the blonde's arm roughly and pulled him closer, "is Max Tate! This," he did the same to the bluenette, "is . . . Tyson Granger." He smirked at Tyson.

Tyson eyes widened. _I don't like how he said my name . . . Or how he's looking at me. Something's not right._

"But they're only first years! What makes _them _so special?!"

"Yeah! I bet I could take them out by myself!"

The students started complaining.

"If you do not believe me, then maybe he can convince you himself!" Voltaire shoved Tyson forward. The bluenette stumbled and caught himself. He was standing in front of the entire school. Alone. He looked around at all of the angry faces. Was the headmaster offering him up?!

"Heh! I'll show this punk!" a big teen with sandy blond hair stepped forward.

"Show him whose boss, Dunga!" a girl with dark hair and green eyes cried.

"Bet on it!" The boy called Dunga lunged at the bluenette, who stepped to the side at the last second.

"H-hold on a minute! Can we talk about this?!" Tyson held up his arms to try and calm the larger teen. Dunga lunged at him again but missed. This time the bluenette tripped and fell to the floor. The taller boy grinned at him darkly.

"Any last words?" He slowly moved towards the smaller boy.

"Yeah! Don't make me stressed!"

Dunga paused, and the other students looked confused. "Don't make you . . . stressed? What's that supposed to mean?" He grabbed the bluenette's shirt and lifted him up.

"I'm serious! Stop now or I won't be able to . . . to . . ." Tyson's pupils disappeared, and his eyes glowed with a blue color. He gave Dunga a deadly glare. "Release me at once, or feel my wrath," his voice echoed.

"W-what is this?! Some kind of trick?!" Dunga roared.

"I'm not in the mood for tricks. This is your last chance. Release me."

"Ha ha ha! And if I refuse?"

"I feel sorry for you."

"Huh?"

A sudden blast of wind burst forth from the bluenette's body, causing Dunga to cry out in pain and fall. Tyson leaned over the taller boy on the ground and grinned. "Did you learn your lesson?" Dunga nodded furiously. "Good." Tyson closed his eyes and stumbled back. Before he could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught him. "Wha?" He looked up to see the one Voltaire had called Kai. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kai . . ." The dual haired teen smiled softly, and Tyson felt safe. He closed his eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep.

Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be an interesting year at Fate's Battalion School for the Gifted.

* * *

**Mint**: Ta-da!

**Tyson and Max**: Whoa . . . (Claps)

**Mint**: Thank you, thank you! (Bows)

**Kai**: It wasn't that great.

**Ray**: Yeah.

**Mint**: (Snickers) You're just mad because I haven't given you guys more alone time. You know . . . There're a few spare _empty _rooms over there. (Points to the rooms)

**Kai and Tyson**: (Rushes into one room)

**Ray and Max**: (Rushes into the other room)

**Mint**: (O.O) (Hears moaning) Uh . . . Stop distracting me!

**Bladebreakers**: (Yells from the rooms) We're busy here!

**Mint: (O///O) Please review before leaving! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. So, What do you Think?

**Mint**: Hey! I'm back with another chapter of The Prince and the Gods!

**Tyson****: Mint doesn't own us or Beyblade!**

**Mint**: (o.O) Wait! I haven't even given the word yet!

**Max****: This story will include yaoi (boy x boy), language, violence, and awesomeness!**

**Mint**: Hold on! Why is everyone going so fast?!

**Kai**: They want to get the story started. (Taps foot impatiently)

**Ray**: Yeah. Better hurry up. For their sake. (Fidgets impatiently)

**Mint**: . . . OH MY GOD! THEY'RE EXCITED FOR THE CHAPTER! THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING! (Screams and runs away)

**Bladebreakers**: . . . Well thank the reviewers!

**Tyson**:

sain-kookie: Mint, sadly, will never not finish a story. (Gets a glare from Mint) I mean, that's great! (Laughs nervously) I agree! I want some Kai and me time!

**Kai**:

RobbXmonXlover: Mint says . . . Hold on. (Reads over sticky note Mint gave) "Thanks for loving my stories, and thanks for always reviewing. (Hugs)" . . . I'm not hugging anyone.

**Max**:

Tragic Panda101: Thanks for reading the story! Actually, despite what the others say, I don't think Mint's stories are THAT bad . . . Sorta. Kinda. They could be better . . . And hurt us less. (Gulps when a camera and microphone appears) I mean, they're great!

**Ray**:

Lady Kirei: I'm sure if Mint was here she would say something like, "YES! WE'LL RULE THE WORLD WITH THE PURPLE MONKEY MINIONS!" . . . What the hell? She is so weird. (Grins sheepishly at the ten ton weight hanging above) B-but that's what the others would say! I think she's great! She also left a note saying, "Oh, I will DEFINITELY give them a cool ability like that. As for Tyson, if you are a Ty fan like me, you'll enjoy what I have in store!" . . . Ty fan? What am I, chop liver? (Sulks)

**Mint's cat**: HIYA! Let's do it!

* * *

The Prince and the Gods  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

_A sudden blast of wind burst forth from the bluenette's body, causing Dunga to cry out in pain and fall. Tyson leaned over the taller boy on the ground and grinned. "Did you learn your lesson?" Dunga nodded furiously. "Good." Tyson closed his eyes and stumbled back. Before he could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught him. "Wha?" He looked up to see the one Voltaire had called Kai. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kai . . ." The dual haired teen smiled softly, and Tyson felt safe. He closed his eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep._

_Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be an interesting year at Fate's Battalion School for the Gifted._

Chapter 2: So, What do you Think?

_Dream_

_A man with long navy blue hair hurried down an open corridor of the castle. Where he was going, no one knew, but it must've been somewhere important, considering the worried and determined expression he carried. He stopped in front of an enormous door and slowly pushed it open. He peered inside cautiously and entered, closing the door behind him. The room itself was huge, but none could tell on the inside because it was dimly lit. The man cleared his throat and called, "My Gods!" Movement could be heard._

"_Hello again young prince Takao. You are earlier than expected," a voice echoed. The man, Takao Kinomiya, saw a pair of glowing blue eyes._

"_Yes, my God. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."_

_A deep voice chuckled. "You could never disturb us. Although, I can't say the same for your eating habits . . ."_

_Takao coughed lightly and blushed. "Anyway, the reason I came sooner than planned is because the darkness is growing faster than we expected! What should have taken two months has happened in only a week!"_

"_Calm down!" another voice boomed. "We're well aware of what's been happening."_

"_Except that one," a new voice said and laughed._

"_Hey!" the first voice said defensively._

"_What you need to do, Takao, is prepare for war. The darkness is especially strong this time. I don't need to say what's at stake."_

"_I understand." The bluenette grinned. "I won't disappoint you, Draciel, Driger, Dranzer, and Dragoon. This time, I'll seal it off for good . . ."_

_End Dream_

Tyson groaned as he finally came to. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. "W-where am I?"

"Tyson!"

Suddenly, he was being squeezed. "Huh? Max?" He looked the blond in the eyes. "What happened? I remember that Dunga guy walking towards me, then nothing."

"What?! You mean, you don't remember what happened?" Max looked shocked.

"No. I-I don't . . ."

"I'll tell you what happened," a dual haired teen said as he walked in.

"Oh! You remember Kai, right Ty? He's been keeping an eye on you for the past few days," Max announced happily.

"What?! I've been out for a few days?!" Tyson cried.

Kai put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder to calm him. "You used a lot of energy when you defeated that idiot Dunga. I'm surprised you weren't out for weeks."

Tyson nodded slowly. "I see . . ."

"Where'd you get that power from, Ty?" the blond asked curiously.

"Actually, I don't know." The bluenette wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the exact truth, either. He blinked. "Where am I, anyway?"

"This," Kai began, "is the infirmary. I brought you here after you passed out."

Tyson blushed. He looked down to hide the red on his face. _Why am I blushing?! _"Um . . . ah! What about school?!"

"Don't worry! School officially starts tomorrow," Max informed him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" a boy with raven hair asked as he approached them.

"Oh, hey Ray!" Max greeted the older boy.

"Hey, Max."

"I'm doing great!" Tyson said and jumped out of the bed, only to fall back down.

"Whoa, careful!" Ray warned.

"Ugh . . ." the bluenette groaned and shook his head gently. "I'm alright!" He stood once more and began to fall again. Strong arms caught him. He looked up into the crimson eyes of his savior and blushed deeply. _What's wrong with me?! _He stood once again, succeeded, and grinned apologetically. "Heh . . . Thanks."

Kai nodded. "Sure."

"Ty, do you think you're well enough to check out your new home?" Max asked and grinned.

"You bet! Where should we start?" Tyson paused and looked thoughtful. "Besides the infirmary." His stomach growled, and they laughed.

"I know the perfect place to start!"

Tyson smiled, but then frowned, his eyes widening. "Bathroom first!"

Ray grimaced slightly. "Right. You've been asleep for awhile."

The bluenette barely heard him, for he was already out the door. "Where is it?!" they heard him shout urgently.

"Let's go help him," Max said worriedly and they chased after their teammate.

***

"Awesome!" Tyson exclaimed when they entered the dining hall. The room was as big as the grand hall, which was _huge_. "And look at all the food!" He eyed the tables of food lovingly. "Let's go!" He was about to dash off towards the delicious looking food, but Ray stopped him.

"Hold on a moment, Tyson. You should know something first."

"What is it?" the bluenette asked rather impatiently.

"See that empty table there?" The raven haired teen pointed towards the only deserted table. It looked . . . _nicer _than the others. "That is our, the Soulbreakers, table."

"Whoa! You mean, we get our own table?!"

"Every team gets their own table," Kai said and nodded towards the other tables, which were packed.

Tyson frowned. "Oh, I get it." _What's with Voltaire, anyway? Why do the Soulbreakers get special treatment . . . _He suddenly remembered his hunger. "Let's go!" He was gone before they could blink.

Max laughed. "That's Tyson!" He gasped when he noticed the food disappearing quickly. "Wait! Leave some for me too!" He rushed after his friend, who already had a tray filled with food.

"So, what do you think?" Ray asked as he and Kai remained at the entrance.

"They're like us. I still don't trust my grandfather- or like him, for that matter- but I think he may be right about this one . . . About the four of us and about Tyson." The dual haired teen hesitated. "Did you feel it too? The restlessness, I mean."

Ray nodded carefully. "Yeah, I did."

"Hey, you guys better hurry up, or Ty will eat all the food!" Max yelled from across the room and started laughing.

"I heard that!" The bluenette was already going back for seconds.

Kai smirked. "Shall we?"

Ray chuckled. "Yeah."

***

"By the way, what year are you two?" Tyson asked curiously as they made their way to their next destination.

"We're both second years," Ray answered for Kai and himself.

"Wow! How many years do you stay at this school, anyway?"

"Six years. That means we have four years, while you guys have five," Kai said.

"And this is the garden!" Max pointed out as they continued their tour outside. "It's for the really stressed students or those who just want to relax."

Tyson ran to the middle of the garden and stood on a bench. "The wind feels so nice!" He felt the nice breeze as it seemed to flow through him. Kai watched him with interest. His soft smile was soon replaced by a frown.

_The wind looks like it's circling him. _He smirked. _Child of the wind._

"Hey, air boy! We got a bone to pick with you!" an angry voice yelled. It was Dunga of the Saint Shields! He sent a blast of fire towards the bluenette, and it smacked against him. He cried out and fell.

Kai could feel the rage begin to build. He had Dunga on the ground in a matter of seconds. "How _dare _you attack one of my teammates like that!" His voice dripped with venom.

"Tyson!" Max cried as he and Ray hurried to the fallen boy.

"Un . . ." Tyson moaned as they helped him up.

Ray checked the bluenette's body and frowned deeply. "You have a burn on your arm. Max!" He looked at the blond boy. "Take him to the infirmary. It needs to be taken care of immediately!" Max nodded seriously and placed an arm around Tyson's shoulders to help him walk.

Tyson winced as they walked. He opened an eye and looked at his best friend. "Thanks, Maxie."

"No problem," Max responded. They disappeared into the castle.

"You're going to pay dearly for that, Dunga!" Kai shouted. Ray joined his friend and glared down at the tall teen on the ground. "You attacked a student, unprovoked, and injured him. I'll personally see to it that you end up in the dungeons for at least a month!"

To their surprise Dunga started laughing. "Ha ha ha! The great, cold Hiwatari is defending a poor little freshman! That's rich!" He became serious. "You saw what that punk did to me yesterday! As fellow second years, you should be backing _me _up!"

"Our team comes first!" Ray said angrily.

Kai smirked. "Besides, you mean shit to us."

Dunga turned red. "WHAT?!"

"_What _is going on here?!" Professor Amethyst screamed as she hurried into the garden. "Ah, Kai and Ray! Some of my favorite students! And _you_." She glared at Dunga. "What have you done this time?"

"Ma'am, I would like permission to throw him in the dungeon for a month," Kai said smugly.

Amethyst kept her eyes on Dunga. "And the charges?"

"Yes, ma'am. He attacked a student unprovoked," Ray answered.

"And the student?"

"Tyson Granger of the Soulbreakers team. He is currently being escorted to the infirmary by Max Tate, another member of the Soulbreakers."

"I see . . . You have my permission, boys. Proceed."

Dunga looked angered and . . . frightened? "B-but that's unfair!"

"What _you _did was unfair!" Ray snapped. He grabbed Dunga's left arm while Kai grabbed his right. They hauled him into the school and down the stairs into the deepest and lowest section of the castle.

"Here, your new home for a month." The dual haired boy smirked and shoved him into one of the small cells. _Now he can't harm Tyson anymore . . . Fuck. _He chuckled. _When did this start? Before, I never cared about anyone. I think I'm I starting to . . . _Kai shook his head. "Let's go check up on Tyson."

Ray nodded. "Right."

***

"There you go, son! That should do it!" Flores exclaimed happily as she finished wrapping the burn on Tyson's arm. "Now remember, don't play with fire!"

Tyson sighed in frustration. "Listen to what I'm saying! I did NOT play with fire! Another student attacked me!"

"You can go!" She was totally ignoring him!

"R-right . . . We'll just go now . . ." Max said and grabbed his friend. The bluenette struggled to stay, but gave up and left in the end.

"Maxie! Why'd you pull me away? I was gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Tyson yelled, frustrated. He turned to go back into the room, but Max held him still.

"Come on, Ty! Just forget it! Let's go back to the house and see if Ray and Kai are there."

The bluenette looked at his friend, puzzled. "House?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you! Each team gets a house where they live and sleep." The blond snickered. "We're lucky. We get a HUGE house all to ourselves. There's, like, four master bedrooms, four bathrooms, two enormous living rooms, and a really- and I mean REALLY- big kitchen. You'd think we were living in a mansion or something!"

Tyson grinned. "We get the whole house all to ourselves?"

"Yep!"

"Woo hoo! Come on!" The bluenette immediately forgot about his troubles with Flores as he dragged Max down the stairs. Once outside the castle, he stopped. "Wait! I don't even know where I'm going!"

Max sweat dropped. "What?! But you were heading the right way!"

"Really?" Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Well, I have no idea where to go, so you lead!"

Max sighed. "Okay! Let's go!"

***

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Tyson asked as his best friend led him onto yet _another _path. He was surprised they hadn't walked right off the island already!

"Uh . . . Yup! I'm sure it was this way!" The blond laughed nervously. "At least I hope it is."

The bluenette looked at him incredulously. "You _hope_? You HOPE?! Aww man! We're lost!" He winced when he hit his injured arm against a tree. "Ow!"

"Ty, be more careful!"

"Hey, I think I hear voices over there," they heard someone say nearby.

"Hey, that sounded like Ray!" Max exclaimed. "Ray! Ray! We're over here!"

The two older members of the Soulbreakers appeared from behind a tree. "Max, Tyson, there you are! What are you doing out here?" Ray asked and sighed in relief.

"Uh . . . Getting lost?" Tyson grinned and laughed lightly. Max joined him, and the older boys sweat dropped.

"Come on. The house is this way," Kai said and beckoned them to follow.

"So, what happened to that Dunga guy?" Max asked as they were walking.

Kai smirked. "I threw him into the dungeons for a month."

Tyson's eyes widened. "No way! You mean, this school has a dungeon?!"

"Of course. This school used to be a castle that was owned by a very powerful and just king. They say he was personal friends to the four Gods of legend," Ray explained.

Tyson froze. _Wait! Four Gods? A king? My dream! _He recalled the dream he had before waking up.

"We're here," Kai announced as they stopped in front of a house. It was well decorated with blue, red, yellow, and green.

"What's with the color scheme?" the bluenette asked.

"It's supposed to represent the four Gods. It's also the schools colors." Ray shook his head. "Not the best color combination, huh?"

"Let's go inside! I want to check it out!" Tyson didn't wait for the others. He raced into the house and looked around in fascination. "This is so cool!"

"Isn't it?" Max agreed as he stood next to his friend.

"I'll show you to your room," the dual haired teen said suddenly.

"Huh?" Max looked at Kai. "Oh!" He grinned. "Go ahead."

Tyson eyed the blond suspiciously before being led away by the older boy.

"This is your room," Kai said as they entered a blue and white room.

Tyson snickered. "Even the inside sticks to the color conduct. What, are the other rooms red, yellow, and green?"

"Actually, they are." Kai chuckled and smirked.

The bluenette blinked. "Oh."

"Mine is red, Ray's is yellow, and Max's is green."

"Hmm . . ." Tyson looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"I, I think that actually suits everyone one." The younger boy shrugged. "Anyway, thanks for . . . saving me earlier." He smiled.

"Hn. I'm team leader, so it's my job to keep you guys safe."

"Really?! I didn't know that!" Tyson blushed. "I'm glad we have such a strong and capable leader." _What'd I say that for?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I probably sounded like a girl who was flirting with a hot guy! Well, he IS kinda hot . . . really hot . . . Gah! WHAT AM I DOING?!_

Kai looked surprised, and then smiled softly. "Thanks . . . I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Tyson's blush deepened. "Y-yeah! L-looking f-forward to it!" _Smooth! Wow, I am stupid._

The dual haired teen nodded then checked the clock by the side of the blue covered bed. "You should go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Right! See you tomorrow morning then!"

Kai turned to leave but paused in the doorway. " . . . Good night, Ty."

The bluenette jumped slightly. "Uh, good night!"

Tyson sighed when the older boy left. He gently closed the door and leaned against it. "I . . . What's wrong with me?" he whispered before turning away from the door. He changed into his PJs and got into bed quickly. _Okay . . . _He began to think. _What the hell is wrong with me? Kai says one thing and I totally feel like melting into a puddle! On no . . . Don't tell me I have a major crush on him! No, no, no! I mean . . . I _have _been thinking I was gay for a while now. I hate being around girls, and I like guys more. So, that I got a crush on a guy doesn't surprise me. But Kai is, like, totally opposite from me! Hey, maybe that's why I'm attracted to him! _He chuckled softly. _Opposites tend to attract, after all. But the only problem is . . . Could he love me back? _Sleep began to take over as his stormy blue eyes started to close. Soon, he was lost to the world, and unconsciousness stole him.

Unknown to Tyson, a certain dual haired teen stood on the other side of his door, leaning against it lightly. _Tyson . . . Why do you make me feel this way? _He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. With one last look at the door that blocked him from the bluenette, he trotted down the hall to his own room, which was not too far from the younger boy's._ Sleep tight . . . _He closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Mint**: (Looks around suspiciously) Have they returned to normal yet?

**Tyson**: Hey, Mint!

**Mint**: (Screams and jumps) GAH! Don't scare me like that!

**Max**: What's happening?

**Mint**: (Screams and jumps again) AHH! Stop doing that!

**Max**: Doing what?

**Kai**: Hn.

**Mint**: (Screams and jumps . . . again) EEP! WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP SCARING ME?!

**Ray**: Is everything okay?!

**Mint**: (Screams and faints)

**Bladebreakers****: (Sweat drops) Please ****REVIEW**** before leaving!**

Good night!


	3. First Day

**Mint**: Mint here! Along with my sisters Avy and Neko!

**Avy**: Hey there!

**Neko**: What's up?

**Mint**: Avy is Fate!

**Avy**: (Glares at Mint) That was supposed to be a secret!

**Kai**: Hn. Not really. We know you're Fate and Mint is Destiny.

**Mint**: Okay, Mr. Smarty-pants! Did you know that Neko is Calamity and that in my next story we will all be there?

**Kai**: I do now.

**Mint**: . . . (Bangs head on desk)

**Max****: (Laughs nervously) ****Mint doesn't own us or Beyblade!**

**Ray****: This story includes yaoi (boy x boy), language, violence, and . . . awesomeness.**

**Tyson**: Mint, hurry up and thank the reviewers!

**Mint**: Okay!

Tragic Panda101: Thanks! (Hugs) Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore! (Grins) (Gives you the keys to the dungeons) Here you go! Throw anyone in! As long as it's not me, Tyson, Max, the reviewers, my dog, or my cat.  
**Kai, Ray, Avy, Neko, and Tala**: HEY!  
**Mint**: (Grins sheepishly) Heh heh . . .

Lady Kirei: Yay! Thank you kindly for the orbs. I will put them to use! (Uses the red orb on Tyson and Kai)  
**Tyson and Kai**: (Makes out)  
**Mint**: (o.o) So distracting . . .

RobbXmonXlover: (Laughs) That's right! We don't need (or want) Dunga's hotheadedness! Hee hee . . . I LOVE making Kai possessive and overly protective of Tyson. It's so adorable!!! Thank you! I hope to update plentiful when break comes and I'm done with that darn children's book! (Hugs)

sain-kookie: Thank you! And, for reviewing, have a Tyson plushie and Kai plushie! Look, they can even kiss! (Points to the Velcro on the plushies lips and puts them together)

**IN FACT, ALL OF MY REVIEWERS WILL GET KISSING TYSON AND KAI PLUSHIES!**

DarkerKill: I know, right?! TyKa and MaRe forever!!!

**Mint, Avy, and Neko**: Let's do this!

* * *

The Prince and the Gods  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

_Unknown to Tyson, a certain dual haired teen stood on the other side of his door, leaning against it lightly. Tyson . . . Why do you make me feel this way? He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. With one last look at the door that blocked him from the bluenette, he trotted down the hall to his own room, which was not too far from the younger boy's. Sleep tight . . . He closed the door behind him._

Chapter 3: First Day

Mornings. Tyson never really enjoyed them, and he especially hated waking up early for things like school. Today, however, was different. "C'mon, Max! Let's go already! First is breakfast, then first period!" the bluenette yelled and knocked on the blonde's door. He was already dressed in his uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt, dark gray pants, and a black vest. He also wore a green blazer and tie, which meant he was a first year. Second years wore yellow, third years wore red, fourth years wore blue, fifth years wore silver, and sixth years wore black. Tyson knocked on the door again. "Max!"

Max opened his door and grinned. "Okay, okay! I'm ready! Let's go!" The two boys rushed for the door, but Tyson stopped.

"Wait! What about Kai and Ray?"

"They're already there!" Max called from outside. "We better hurry, or the food will be gone!"

"What?!" The bluenette chased after his friend.

***

"I thought you two would never make it!" Ray said and laughed as his two younger teammates sat at the table. Tyson, as usual, had a mountain of food on his plate. "How's the burn, Ty?"

"Mmm? Oh, it's fine! I had completely forgotten about it!" the bluenette said. He rubbed his arm softly and winced. He grinned sheepishly when the others gave him concerned looks. "Really, guys, I'm fine!" He grinned and began to shovel food into his mouth.

"How do you keep your figure when you eat so much?" a voice asked from behind him. He swallowed and turned around to see a boy with red hair.

"Huh?" Tyson tilted his head to the side.

"Tala," Kai said. He didn't sound very happy. "What do you want?"

Tala pretended to look hurt. "Hi to you too, oh great ice prince. I've just come here to . . . check out the new guy." He smirked. The dual haired teen glared at him, while the bluenette looked oblivious.

"Oh, I remember you!" Tyson exclaimed. "You're on Team Blitzkrieg, right?"

"You got it," the red haired teen said and winked. Kai suddenly felt threatened. He got up and stood in front of the bluenette in a protective way.

Tyson was both shocked and puzzled. _Why is Kai doing this? Not that I mind . . ._

Tala growled. "What's your problem?"

"You are my problem. Quit harassing my team and leave, now." Kai sounded dangerous and . . . possessive?

"Hmph. Whatever." The red haired boy looked behind Kai at a very confused bluenette. "See you later." He winked and walked away. Kai was about to lunge at him, but Ray stopped him.

"No, Kai. We'll get him in the tournament."

The dual haired teen nodded at his friend and returned to his seat. "What is this tournament, anyway?" Max asked.

"The tournament is something all teams participate in," Ray began. "Only four people from each team are chosen to battle. Then, the teams fight four on four matches. The two teams that make it to the top battle, and the winner gets pride, glory, and one favor."

"One favor?" Tyson repeated.

"You can pretty much ask the headmaster for anything but money," Kai answered.

"Last year's winners were Team Blitzkrieg," Ray continued. "Kai and I could not compete because it was just the two of us. We asked the headmaster over and over why we were by ourselves. His answer was always the same. 'Be patient. They will be here soon.' We never understood what he meant, but now I think we're starting to."

They were silent. Tyson was about to say something when the school bell rang. "Oh yeah! What class do you guys have first?" Max asked happily.

Tyson looked over his schedule. "Battle."

"No way! Me too!"

Ray chuckled. "Looks like we all have first period together," he announced.

The bluenette and blond grinned. The four boys left the dining hall together.

***

"All right, kiddies! Today we're going to be working with swords!" Guy shouted at his class. A boy with blue hair raised his hand. "Yes, Kane?"

"Sir, isn't it a bit early to start with swords?" the second year stated.

"Hah hah hah! It's never too soon to fight on the edge! Literally!"

The students sweat dropped. But, Tyson was a little scared. _Real! The swords are real!_

"Okay, pansies, take a sword and find a partner to spar with!"

Tyson raced to pair up with Max, but someone grabbed his arm. "Huh?"

"Let's be partners," Tala said. He continued to hold the bluenette, giving him no chance of escape.

"Okay?" Tyson gave him an odd look. Somewhere behind them was a _very_ angry dual haired teen.

Tala smirked. "Good. Over here." He led the younger boy to the middle of the battle hall. "First, we bow. Then, we begin. Ready?"

The bluenette nodded slowly. "Fine."

They bowed lowly, then stood straight. Both readied their swords while staring each other down. Tyson stared with suspicion and slight anger. Tala looked smug and happy. "Go!" the red haired teen yelled and lunged at the younger boy. Tyson quickly raised his sword to block the blow. He succeeded. Tala reeled back and tried again. "Hah! Not bad!" Their blades met again and made a _clink_ sound. Metal continued to meet metal as they bashed their swords. Neither would let up. _No . . . He's not bad. In fact, he's good. Too good . . . _Tala suddenly disappeared.

"W-what?!" Tyson looked lost and scared. _Where did he go?! _

"Above you!"

The bluenette looked up to see Tala coming straight for him. That's when something in his mint seemed to take over. _W-who are you? _His mind went blank. Just as Tala's blade was about to make contact, Tyson raised his blade and blocked. He swept swiftly, causing the older boy's sword to fly in the other direction. Soon, Tala was on the ground with the point of the bluenette's blade only inches from his throat. Tyson's eyes were glowing blue, and his pupils were gone.

_W-what is he? _Tala was terrified and fascinated at the same time. The other students stopped their sparring and stared at them. There were murmurs going around.

"Did you see that?"

"Inhuman . . ."

"He did it again."

"Is that even possible?"

"That's enough!" Guy yelled as he made his way towards them. "You, blue haired boy with the freaky blue eyes!"

Tyson regained his senses and flinched. _Oh boy . . . _"Y-yes?"

Guy looked like he was ready to beat the poor boy. Suddenly, he grinned. "See that, class? _That_ is how it's done! Good job! What's your name?"

"T-Tyson Granger, sir!"

"Granger . . ." Guy frowned slightly. His expression changed to understanding. It scared Tyson slightly. "I see. I expected no less. Alright, kiddies! Get back to work!"

The bluenette looked to his left to see Kai staring at him. _W-what happened exactly? Why is Kai staring at me like that? _He could see many emotions in the usually stoic teen's eyes. Surprise, knowing, anger, sadness, worry, and . . . love. He could swear he saw love.

"From now on I'll have to find you a better partner. Perhaps Hiwatari or Kon," Guy said, bringing Tyson back to reality.

"Uh . . . I'll train with Kai!" the bluenette blurted out. _Great going, smart one! Geez! I-I just want to be close to him . . . I just . . . _

"Hmph. Fine. Hiwatari!" Guy called the dual haired teen over. Kai nodded and jogged over to them. "Your new partner is Granger, got it?"

Kai nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now, get back to practicing!"

The bluenette followed his team leader to an empty spot. "So, why'd you chose me, hm?" Kai said with his eye brow raised. His curiousness did not stop him from smirking.

Tyson blushed. "I, um, I just, you know . . ." He suddenly found the ground very interesting. He gasped when he felt a hand lift his chin gently. His stormy blue eyes met with crimson ones. Those blood red eyes seemed to hold him, to claim him . . .

"We'll talk tonight. In your room."

The bell rang, and the students began to leave for their next class. Kai chuckled softly and followed Ray, since both of them had the same class next. Tyson seemed to be frozen in time.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Max asked and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go." The bluenette stood and left the battle hall with his friend.

***

Tyson and Max didn't have the same class for second period, but the classrooms were pretty close so they walked together. They said goodbye as they entered their respective class. Max went to history, and Tyson went to special skills. "Ah, Mr. Granger. Your seat is right here," Waltz said as the bluenette entered the room.

_Wait, he didn't even look up! How'd he know I came in? And how does he know my name?_

"I remember you from a few days ago," Waltz said, as if reading his mind. "Now, please sit right here." He pointed to the front seat that was in the center row.

_Wow, he's really hell-bent on me sitting there, huh? Guess I should . . . _Tyson took his seat hesitantly.

"Alright, class, we will start with the introductions. State your name and ability. Or, in some students cases, _abilities_. I'll begin. My name is Samuel Waltz. I can see into people's souls and tell if they are lying or telling the truth. So, try anything, and I'll know."

Some of the students groaned.

"Alright, Mr. Wong, you next."

A boy with long black hair stood and cleared his throat. He kind of looked like a tiger to Tyson. "My name is Lee Wong. My ability is agility." Snickering resounded through the room.

"I guess you're a poet and didn't even know it!" a third year said and laughed.

"That's enough, Mr. Parker. Why don't you go next?" Waltz said calmly.

The third year grumbled and stood. "Whatever. I'm Michael Parker and I can blow things up with one touch." The students near him scooted their desks back. He snickered.

"Mr. Parker."

"Fine! Something'll only blow up if I want it too! There." Michael sat back down and crossed his arms.

Tala was in the same second period as Tyson, much to the younger boy's displeasure. The red haired teen got up. "I'm Tala Ivanov. My power is ice," He was short, sweet, and to the point.

A boy with blond hair stood next. "My name is Miguel. I can levitate objects to a certain height," the second year stated and sat down. Next was Tyson's turn. He _really _didn't want to do this.

"Mr. Granger, your turn," Waltz said expectedly.

The bluenette frowned and stood slowly. As he did the others began to whisper.

"He was the one who beat that second year, right?"

"Yup."

"Maybe he's a cheater . . ."

They shut their mouths instantly when Tala sent them all a death glare. Tyson was thankful for it. "I'm Tyson Granger. I can control wind and sometimes storms, if I concentrate hard enough. I can also . . ." he hesitated. "I can also read minds." There were a few gasps and a few more murmurs.

"Is that so?" Waltz got up from his desk and stood in front of the bluenette. "Show me," he demanded.

"O-okay . . ." Tyson closed his eyes and focused only on his teacher. He heard the man's thoughts like he was speaking them. "There is a teachers meeting today. Also, there is a surprise assembly for the first years on Friday. And . . ." He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows slightly. "You hate mashed potatoes?" There were more gasps and whispering.

"Correct. I see you were telling the truth. Then again, I'd expect no less." Waltz returned to his seat. "Destiny, you're next."

The bluenette ignored everything else and got lost in his thoughts. _I except, I expect. Why are all of the teachers saying that? I don't get it . . . Something is going on. And why did he have me read his mind if he can tell if someone is lying? _He rubbed his head gently. _If reading minds didn't give me such a headache, I would read his right now and figure out what's going on . . . _The bell rang and he gathered his stuff to leave. He was about to walk through the door when Waltz stopped him. "Huh?" He looked up to see purple eyes.

"I'm expecting great things from you. Don't let me down." Waltz nodded and moved from the doorway.

_There's that word again! _Tyson hurried from the room.

"Hey, Ty, what's the hurry? We have next class together, remember?" Max said as he caught up to his friend.

"I know, Maxie, but I really want to get away from that professor Waltz guy." Tyson shuddered.

"Huh? Why?" The blond was confused.

"I'll tell you about it later. Let's just go to potions."

***

Potions was an okay class. It was even better that the two younger boys of the Soulbreakers were in it together. They paired up to make a simple sleeping potion. They accidently added too much of the "yellow" stuff, and it blew up. The teacher scolded them furiously and told them to do it again. They got it right that time. Then it was lunch. The Soulbreakers met outside the dining hall and walked in together.

"So, how were everyone's classes?" Ray asked as they sat down.

"Great! History was kinda boring, but potions was a _blast_!" Max exclaimed, and he and Tyson started cracking up.

"I see there's an inside joke to that?" Kai asked, amused.

"Oh yeah! You should've seen it! The teacher _blew up _in anger!" Tyson said and held his stomach as he laughed harder. The two older boys shook their heads and continued eating. Tyson was the first done, as usual, followed by Max. Soon, lunch was over and they had to part again. Tyson went to history while Max went to the skills class. History was rather boring at first, until the professor began to talk about the four Gods.

"They are, or were, great beings," Galaxy continued. "There was once a time when they lived in a castle with the great prince. Actually, it was this very castle they inhabited. The prince would ask for their help whenever the darkness was acting up, since it was strong during that time. Nowadays, it is hard to find this darkness, since it was defeated by the great prince. Hence his nickname, 'Takao the Shadow Slayer.' Only he could call upon the Gods for assistance. There was Driger, the lightning god; Draciel, the water god; Dranzer, the fire god; and the strongest of them all was Dragoon, the wind god. Now, I'm not supposed to tell you this, since it is my own opinion, but I believe that the darkness is growing stronger each day. Do not be alarmed, though, because I also think that the great prince and the four Gods have returned." His eyes turned to a certain bluenette, who jumped slightly.

_W-why's he looking at me? _Tyson looked away from Galaxy's hard stare. The bell rang and everyone left for their next class.

"Tyson?"

Tyson looked back to see Galaxy. "Uh, yeah?"

"I expect you understood everything?"

There was that damn word again! "Yeah, I did." Tyson smiled, but it was fake. _Maybe if I smile and nod he'll let me go._

"Very good. Dismissed."

The bluenette breathed a sigh of relief and hurried off to his next class. Once again, the Soulbreakers were together. When Tyson walked into the magic class, he saw Max sitting next to Ray and grinned. "Hey, guys," he greeted as he sat on the blonde's right side. The other two smiled and nodded in return. Suddenly, the bluenette felt a presence to his right, and he turned to see a certain dual haired teen. "Hey, Kai!" he said happily and smiled warmly. _Oh my God, oh my God. I'm blushing! I just know it!"_

"Hello, Ty," Kai replied and nodded. There was a soft smile on his face, and Tyson felt the ever annoying butterflies in his stomach.

Magic class was not all that exciting but having all of the Soulbreakers there made things better. The bell rang for the seventh time that day, and the four boys walked to their final class; Health. They sat in the same order they did in magic class. Ray, then Max, then Tyson, then Kai. "Good afternoon, class!" Flores said in her annoying, shrieking voice. "Welcome to health! You will learn a lot this year! Like, what certain chemicals can do to your bodies, or how certain diseases function!" Everyone groaned. Health was not the most interesting thing in the world. Except for one thing . . . "But first, we will learn about the reproduction system!" Everyone cheered. "Why don't we start with the male organs first?"

_Oh my God, oh my God . . . _Tyson was blushing during the whole discussion. He would glance at Kai every now and then. Sometimes the older boy would be looking back at him, causing him to blush harder.

_Great. Just Great. What a perfect time for that overly joyful woman to teach this subject. _Kai scowled and looked down to see a slight bulge in his pants. _Wonderful. And it doesn't help that I'm sitting next to him, either. Tonight . . . I have to tell him tonight . . . _He looked at the bluenette again, who was staring at him. The dual haired teen smirked. He mentally patted himself on the back when he saw the younger boy's eyes glaze slightly and his breathing quicken. Oh, yeah. He would have no trouble tonight . . .

***

Classes were finally over for the day and everyone returned to their houses for bed after dinner. Tyson was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. _Gah! It's gotta be Kai! I'm so nervous! Wait, why am I nervous? It's not like he's going to tell me he likes me . . . is he? No way! How could he like _me _of all people? _"C-come in!" the bluenette called. The door opened to reveal a very sexy looking dual haired teen. Kai was dressed only in his pajama bottoms. Tyson stared at that well built muscular stomach and chest, and he wiped his mouth quickly. _Holy crap! I was DROOLING! How embarrassing! _"K-Kai! What did you want to talk about?"

The older boy walked over to the bluenette and sat next to him. "Tyson . . ." He hesitated.

_He's hesitating. Why's he hesitating? _"K-Kai?"

_What am I doing? I'm stronger than this! More confident! _His courage returned, and he decided to let his actions speak for himself. His lips crashed onto the younger boy's in a passionate kiss, one he had been waiting for ever since he met the bluenette. Tyson's eyes widened, but soon he closed them and melted into the kiss. He felt the older boy's tongue run across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth slowly to let him in, and he did just that. Kai's tongue entered foreign territory. It was a place he wanted to explore and know. It collided with Tyson's, and the younger boy let out a moan. That little moan suddenly made Kai feel like dominating the bluenette. He tackled Tyson to the bed and pinned him. He caught his lips again and kissed more forcefully. They finally felt like they reached heaven. Tyson moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the dual haired teen's neck to deepen it. To their disappointment they had to break apart for air, and they both gasped. "Ty, can I stay here tonight?" Kai asked rather urgently. Tyson didn't even hesitate.

"Yes!"

Kai smirked and began dominating the younger boy once more. Everything felt so right. They both knew that after this day everything would change. For the better, of course.

* * *

**Mint**: (Wipes tear) SO CUTE!

**Avy and Neko**: (Sweat drops)

**Avy**: So, when are you going to write a lemon? Hint hint.

**Mint**: . . . I plead the fifth.

**Kai**: (Perks up) Lemon?

**Mint**: Uh . . .

**Kai**: (Glares) Do it.

**Tyson**: (Laughs nervously) What he meant to say was please do it! Pretty please?

**Mint**: Maaaaaybe. (Grins)

**Kai**: No maybe! YES!

**Mint**: (o.O) Geez, Kai. If it involves Tyson and sex you suddenly become crazed.

**Kai**: DO NOT! NOW, DO IT!!!

**Max and Ray**: **Please ****review****!**

**Bladebreakers plus Mint, Avy, and Neko**: G'night everyone! (Leaves)


End file.
